


A Burning Passion

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2019 Love For All Seasons, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: Jumin's had a stressful day at work and there's only one thing you can think of to help solve that little problem, among other things.Warning!:Contains sexual content, do not read or comment on this if you are a minor.





	A Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)

“You know, you look gorgeous like that,” Jumin commented, feet padding against the expensive hardwood flooring while he neared your form. 

You were splayed out across an expensive rug, your hair dancing across the expanse of white fabric below your skin. It was inviting and warm, a complete opposite to the snowstorm raging just beyond the windowsill next to your shared bed. The fireplace beside you crackled and spat as if trying to have a conversation, tickling your body with its inviting warmth. Its orange glow soaked the room as you gave the heir to C&R a soft smile. His features were sharper under the dim lighting of the roaring flames. 

“I don't believe you,” you teased, stretching yourself out like a pleased cat and rubbing your exposed skin up against the expensive faux fur below you. In the process your thin nightgown rode up your legs, leaving little to the imagination.

“Perhaps I'll have to show you,” he taunted, removing his tie from around his neck and unbuttoning his dress shirt. You noticed how his shoulders sagged slightly more than usual, and worry edged its way to the forefront of your mind.

“You seem tired, rough day at work?” You asked. 

“Extremely,” was his curt response. You smirked, patting the empty space next to you suggestively. Your gaze roaming his form without shame as he undressed. Your eyes met while his pants and belt dropped to his feet. The metal clasp clacked against the floor as he stepped out of them and laid himself down next to you. The carpet dipped and flattened under his weight, your arms instinctively reaching for him, winding their way around his abdomen almost as if they had a mind of their own. 

“I missed you,” he whispered as he ducked towards the surface of your neck, running small kisses up to the edge of your earlobe. You let out an excited chirp, your skin pebbling as you could feel his breath fan across your neck. “I can hardly bare being away from you,” he added, scraping his teeth along the outer edge of your ear before making his way to your lips. 

You connected in a long and passionate kiss, lips smacking and tongues dancing. The fireplace behind you let out a loud pop, a spark flying into the air as you parted. The string of saliva still connecting your lips glimmered in its pale yellow glow. 

“I missed you too,” was your response, as you tucked a stray hair away from his face, taking in the sight of the flames reflecting off his eyes. It was mesmerizing, to say the least, and as the two of you explored each other’s bodies it felt like the heat in the room was only growing ever more intense. 

His hands brushed up and down your body, you doing the same to his. Although you both had touched each other so many times before, it never grew boring. Not in the slightest. 

You mewled softly when his hand dipped into a particularly sensitive spot, your nerves sparking to life while his interest heightened in turn. You could feel his hand trail lower and lower down your back before curving softly around your ass, squeezing you gently. He was so gentle with you, he always was, you thought as your own digits grazed the hem of his boxers, pulling them forward before releasing them with a snap. Even in the dim lighting, you could make out his excitement budding below the thin fabric. His bulge grew with each passing second and each lingering touch. 

Jumin’s scent was overpowering as he came back in for another kiss, this one more rough and fiery; his hand was on your backside, squeezing hard while he thrust his hips forwards to meet you. Gasping in response to his actions, you pulled yourself ever closer to his form. Chest pressed against his, you kissed and parted numerous times over. 

You suddenly rolled over on top of him, an idea worming its way into your mischievous mind. Now straddling his stomach, your hair framed his face as you grinned down at him. His expression was that of surprise at first, his muscles tensing momentarily beneath you, though they quickly calmed as he took in the sight of your amused face. 

“You have something planned?” He whispered, groaning under his breath when you moved your hips down so you were planted directly on his groin. You bucked your hips forwards, his half-hard length brushing up against the soft cotton fabric of your panties, both of you letting out pleasurable huffs in response to the friction.

“Maybe,” you teased, mimicking his actions earlier of kissing your neck, on his own. He tilted his head slightly, giving you more access to tease and touch. You did just that, running your tongue up and down his neck while leaving a cold trail of saliva in your wake. Occasionally you would bite or nip, your lips curving up with each twitch it sent through his pliant form. 

“And what exactly would that be?” he breathed, his palms moving to rest on the top of your scalp. 

“You’ve had so much work to do, I wouldn’t want you doing anymore,” you replied as you slowly lowered yourself to the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitched when you pulled them down slightly, your mouth never leaving his body through the whole ordeal. Your eyes trained on each other, never wandering anywhere else. “But only if you want me to~”

“God, yes,” he replied almost immediately, reaching down to touch your face. 

“Uh uh uh,” you scolded, causing him to come to a complete stop. “You’re not allowed to move, new rule,” you teased, tracing the wet mark forming from his rising excitement, staining the once dry fabric of his underwear. 

He went limp once more, letting out a chuckle at your sudden eagerness to please him. “Alright,” he agreed, running his tongue along his bottom lip. 

“Now what is it that you want?” You asked, pulling down his last clothing article at a snail's pace. You smirked when you could see frustration and the need for more grace his normally stoic expression. 

“I want you,” he admitted, letting out a whine as his erection popped free from its confines. It bobbed back and forth tauntingly before stilling, a small dribble of precum dribbling down from its tip and coiling just below it, around his balls. 

“You have me,” you said, running your tongue teasingly up his length. You grew giddy at the shuddering breath the action alone elicited. A salt filled taste rushing into your mouth as you lapped up a trail of pre-ejaculate. “You’ve always had me.” You could feel his body tense up momentarily once more, before relaxing. God, were you ever enjoying this, you thought as you let out a puff of warm air next to the head of his cock. Jumin’s body jumped and his toes curled in anticipation, though his expectations were never met as you trailed your tongue back down his shaft. 

At that moment the flames suddenly burst and swayed, as if screaming to the world that they existed and that they wouldn’t be ignored. Jumin bucked his hips, following their excitement and tenacity. “I want you to…”

“Mmmhmm?”

“I want you to...suck…”

“Yes?” you urged in a mocking tone. He groaned irritatedly as you ran your tongue back up to his member before circling his head tormentingly. 

“I want you to suck my dick,” he demanded, voice deep and gruff. You almost had to hold in a laugh at how uncharacteristic it was of him to say something like that. Though you obliged nonetheless, pushing his cock past your lips and down the narrow passage of your throat in one fell swoop. He groaned, arching his back slightly as you began to slowly bob your head. Your movements causing wet noises to reverberate throughout the large master bedroom. 

Each moan your movements elicited was like music to your ears, you couldn’t help but to greedily want more. Your motions growing more rapid with each passing second, your hand snaking down to your panties to push aside your underwear and run a finger along your sensitive bud. 

You could get off like this. You could get off to seeing Jumin in his most vulnerable state; your name pouring from his lips like it was the only word he knew, his fingers digging into the carpet below you like if he let go he would float away and his eyes, god his eyes filled with nothing but lust and pure devotion towards you. Even as sweat drenched his body and the pleasure from your ministrations ran its course through his every nerve, he never closed his eyes. Never looked away, his attention was on you. Purely on you and you loved it. Every last second of it. 

“I’m going to…” this only spurred you forward, matching the pace of your mouth with your hand. “I’m going to…” so close, so close. “Cum!” He yelled your name as he came into your mouth. His ecstasy coating your tongue and rushing down your throat, you swallowed every bit of it before following suit, your vision going white. After your breathing became less laboured and you regained your senses, you crawled to lay down next to him. Both of you were sweating, panting messes; hair splayed across your faces and drenched in sweat. Though all you could think about was how much it was worth it. 

The fire had died down now, merely hot embers as the room became almost completely blanketed in darkness. “That was only round one by the way,” you stated, causing Jumin to chuckle. 

“Of course, I haven’t given you enough pleasure yet,” he answered, pressing your lips together in another kiss. You tasted of him and he didn’t seem to mind that in the least. 

“But before we start, I want to drink some wine along with your cum, ” you joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aromaticboar](https://aromaticboar.tumblr.com)  
> Ko-fi: [@Xenolith](https://ko-fi.com/aromaticboar)


End file.
